Misunderstood Mal Interpretado
by Juliana Black Lichtler
Summary: Época dos Marotos. Sirius está a caminho do esconderijo de Pedro, para ver se ele está bem, e encontra o local vazio. Com medo, vai à casa dos Potter.Do outro lado do país, Remo está em missão pela Ordem. Ele nem imagina o que está havendo com seus amigos
1. Chapter 1

**Época dos Marotos. Sirius está à caminho do esconderijo de Pedro. Ao chegar lá, ele encontra o local vazio. Assustado, ele vai à casa dos Potter. Do outro lado do país, Remo está em missão. O lobisomem nem imagina o que está havendo com seus melhores amigos. Podem boas intenções perdoarem enormes pecados?**

**SPOILERS: Livro 5 (Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix)**

Oi pessoal!

Essa é mais um song minha, mas decididamente é a maior!

Embalada pelo super clássico "Misunderstood", do Bon Jovi, ela trata da noite em que os Potter morrem, sobre Remo e Sirius, e como eles reagiram a isso. A song é baseada na minha fic – encontrada no Sobresites, "Harry Potter e o Controle da Serpente" – mas pode ser lida de forma independente. Basta saber que os personagens desconhecidos foram criação da autora.

Um super beijo para a super Alú-Chan, que foi a criadora do Rufus Wolfgang, que eu adoro de montão e que tem aparecimento especial aí!

Espero que vocês gostem, pessoal! Não se intimidem pelo tamanho, e mandem reviews!

Beijão!


	2. Chapter 2

**Song Fic – Misunderstood, Bon Jovi**

**_Should I? Could I?_**

_(Eu deveria? Poderia?) _

Era mais uma longa noite na floresta, correndo e lutando, sozinho, apenas a lua nova para acompanhar. Remo estava cansado de estar a tanto tempo caçando certos vampiros para colher informações... apesar de estar somente há três dias naquela missão, já entrara em tantas assim que não havia muita diferença entre estar muitos dias ou poucos.

Não que reclamasse do serviço, pensou, farejando o ar ao notar a presença de alguns indivíduos repugnantes por perto, era o único emprego misturado com missão que poderia ter, e ainda por cima era muito bom no assunto.

Mas às vezes, enquanto procurava sinais dos morcegos, se flagrava pensando, temeroso, se um dia aquela guerra poderia acabar, dando paz à população bruxa. Se um dia poderia pensar nela sem ter dezenas de criaturas querendo cortar seu pescoço...

_**Have said the wrong things right a thousand times**_

_(Disse certo as coisas erradas um milhão de vezes) _

_**If I could just rewind, I see it in my mind**_

_(Se pudesse apenas voltar, veria na minha mente) _

Mais uma espiada para ver se as coisas corriam tudo bem, era a segunda vez no dia que ia espiar o esconderijo de Pedro, e ainda era meio dia... não que fosse realmente necessário, mas era uma intuição... um pressentimento... ou puro nervosismo?

-Pedro!

-Estou aqui Sirius – resmungou Pedro baixo, de um canto.

Respirou aliviado... o bom e velho Pedrinho... rato medroso escondido como sempre.

-Está tudo bem? – perguntou.

-Tudo em perfeita ordem. – ele confirmou, indiferente.

Até Pedrinho parecia diferente... bem, era ele o Fiel do segredo, e, já sendo medroso por natureza, deveria estar agora ainda mais acovardado.

-Ok, então eu... vou voltar para o trabalho. – falou, dando meia-volta para sair. – Cuide-se.

_**If I could turn back time, you'd still be mine**_

_(Se pudesse voltar no tempo, você ainda seria minha) _

_**You cried, I died** _

_(Você chorou, eu morri) _

Pelo menos os vampiros lhe distraíam, pensou, quando derrubou o terceiro, mas era inevitável não lembrar… dos bons tempos…

Susan… amiga de Lílian, madrinha do casamento dela com Thiago… e a pessoa na qual Remo mais pensava nas últimas semanas.

Ela era puro-sangue. Rica. Vinha de uma família de classe. Ele não. Ele era mestiço. Pobre. _Lobisomem_...

Parecia impossível que tivessem se unido, e desde o início do relacionamento, aos dezesseis anos, tiveram de enfrentar os pais da moça, conservadores, mesquinhos. Estavam conseguindo superar esse problema até os últimos meses atrás...

_**I should have shut my mouth, things headed south** _

_(Deveria ter calado minha boca, as coisas pioraram)_

_**As the words slipped off my tongue, they sounded dumb**_

_(Quando as palavras saíram da minha boca, soaram estúpidas)_

-Oi Black, conseguimos capturar mais um hoje – comentou Dallas animadamente, assim que chegou ao escritório.

-Sério? Quem? – perguntou.

-Eu não sei, estava indo conferir o relatório de Moody – ele sacudiu a cabeça exasperadamente, antes de sair. – E ele parece ter serviço para você.

Provavelmente um ou dois comensais que seqüestraram algum bruxo e estão pedindo resgate ou coisa do tipo, pensou seguindo o auror pelo corredor mal-tratado do ministério. Se tivesse sorte logo poderia ser dispensado por hoje.

-Vem cá Black, quando o Potter vai voltar? – perguntou Dallas, enquanto dobravam o corredor.

-Hum? Quando o problema com a família dele se resolver, não faço idéia.

-E o problema é...?

-Imagino que isso não seja da sua conta Dallas – retrucou, irritado.

_**If this old heart could talk, it'd say you're the one**_

_(Se esse coração velho pudesse falar, diria que você é a única) _

_**I'm wasting time when I think about it**…_

_(Estou perdendo tempo pensando nisso...) _

"_Espiando atrás da porta… do armário do quarto dela, muito conhecido seu._

_-E se ele a tivesse mordido? Você parou para pensar nisso? Ele chegou a pensar nisso!_

_-E desde quando vocês se preocupam comigo? Aquilo foi um acidente!_

_-Um acidente que poderia ter custado todo o seu nome, talvez a sua vida!_

_-É só isso que vocês se preocupam... meu nome idiota!"_

"_-Ele é um lobisomem... um pobre mestiço imundo!"_

Eram lembranças... que nunca abalaram o suficiente as coisas... mas mesmo assim desagradáveis... nem ele sabia a quantidade delas que tinha, ofensas, discussões, e por alguns anos a coisa se seguiu, até que eles tomaram uma medida drástica...

Medida drástica era a que ia tomar agora, completamente cercado contra uma pedra pelos vampiros nojentos, sua chance era se transformar por alguns minutos e fugir... pensar demais poderia ferrar as coisas, pensou, quando um deles cortou seu braço.

**_I should have drove all night, I would have run all the lights _**

_(Eu deveria ter dirigido a noite toda, teria corrido por todos os semáforos) _

-Moody? – perguntou, quando o chefe ficou livre das dúvidas de Dallas.

-Aqui Black – ele abriu uma planta de uma parte da cidade em cima de sua escrivaninha – Pegaram um trouxa importante do governo trouxa, e estão com ele preso aqui – ele apontou para o mapa – no segundo andar, acredito que estejam apenas procurando confusão e que deverão deixar o local sem problemas, mas qualquer problema nos chame.

Sirius estudou o mapa... era o canto mais distante da cidade...

-...e se conseguir, Black, traga-os para cá.

-Farei o possível – falou.

Ao se virar para sair, vários "Boa sorte, Black" cheios de tédio lhe foram lançados.

Concentrando-se, aparatou no prédio, imediatamente recebendo maldições lançadas pelos comensais.

_**I was misunderstood **_

_(Fui mal interpretado) _

Talvez os pais dela realmente se preocupassem com ela, pensou, quando a proibiam de se encontrarem... No entanto nunca conseguiu uma conversa civilizada com eles, e as coisas pioraram quando eles souberam que ele era um especialista em defesa mágica, e assim sendo, um possível – meramente possível – bruxo das trevas.

Para um lobisomem, era impossível conseguir um emprego no ministério. Como queria enfrentar os Comensais e seu líder junto com os amigos, desejo que nascera desde que o pai de Thiago fora assassinado, a única escolha que tivera foi de se tornar um especialista e caçá-los por conta própria.

Então, depois de trazer uns três Comensais aos aurores – Comensais que conseguiram escapar logo depois, antes de serem enviados a Azkaban – Thiago e Sirius conseguiram convencer o Departamento de Aurores a aceitar Remo como parte da equipe de confronto. Desde então ele freqüentava ativamente o ministério, prestando serviços tanto para o Departamento de Aurores quanto para o Departamento de Eliminação das Artes das Trevas e – para sua completa irritação – Eliminação das Criaturas Mágicas, quando lhe pediam para caçar certos vampiros.

Era o que fazia agora, mas era em nome de tudo o que trabalhava – os três Departamentos e a Ordem da Fênix.

Mais quatro vampiros mortos... merda, matara um que não deveria ter matado, percebeu, olhando as cinzas no chão, paciência... seria apenas uns berros a mais de Moody no trabalho.

Pelo menos esse chefe lhe mantinha no emprego... não fora agradável seu primeiro emprego, no Departamento de Relações Mágicas... trabalhava bem, e o chefe parecia satisfeito... então, depois da primeira lua cheia desde que fora empregado, simples e secamente fora demitido. Até hoje nunca soubera quem foi que contara ao chefe sobre sua condição... mas fosse quem fosse, comprara seu desgosto. Desde aquela experiência desagradável, sempre punha nos currículos o que era, e desde então jamais tivera outro emprego decente, além deste último.

De tudo o que já lhe acontecera, o que Remo mais odiava era o preconceito...

_**I stumbled like my words **_

_(Tropecei como minhas palavras) _

Sirius olhou o trouxa caído no chão... com marcas evidentes de tortura, amarrado e inconsciente... não conseguira evitar a fuga dos comensais, e se não estivesse com pressa transformaria-se e farejaria pela casa procurando pistas. Pondo o trouxa numa maca, aparatou de volta ao ministério...

Apenas pôde largar o trouxa para uma aurora novata deixá-lo no St.Mungus antes de ir com mais três aurores, incluindo o chefe, Moody, para onde uma família fora presa... por quatro comensais.

Em sua cabeça aquilo demoraria no máximo uma meia hora, mas toda vez que estavam prestes a derrotar os Comensais mais apareciam, cercando-os, desgastando-os... a sorte foi que os quatro aurores eram ótimos duelistas conseguindo resistir diante dos Comensais... afinal era mais fácil defender que atacar.

Dallas foi o primeiro a ficar fora de combate, e quando isso aconteceu precisaram chamar reforço... foi a virada do jogo, e com dificuldade conseguiram afastá-los. Viu-se prensando os dois últimos junto com Frank Longbottom, um velho amigo.

-Foram duros estes... – murmurou ele, passando a mão pela testa. – Não serão fáceis de esquecer – ele indicou os quatro cortes paralelos no ombro de Sirius.

-Os cortes ou os comensais? – perguntou rindo, fazendo questão de dar um chute em um dos mascarados amarrados.

-Os dois... não faça isso, ele pode lhe processar por danos morais.

Até o chefe riu...

-E Thiago e Lílian? – perguntou Frank baixo, tirando a luva direita para exibir a mão queimada. Ele também era membro da Ordem.

-Vou conferir outra vez agora, claro, se Moody me liberar.

_**Did the best I could** _

_(Fiz o melhor que pude) _

No entanto, depois de tanta luta, tiveram que desistir... quando eles ameaçaram não só a saúde de Remo, como vinham fazendo há meses, mas as vidas de seus amigos. Uma família de tão bom nome tinha clara capacidade de fazer dois aurores perder o emprego. E os dois – Remo e Susan – se recusaram a pôr em risco os amigos, ainda mais um deles sendo pai de família (era estranho pensar que o cabeça oca do Pontas era pai...) e o outro um completo desmiolado.

Considerando que ele já a pusera em situações de vida ou morte diversas vezes, que os pais da moça haviam contratado matadores – que em uma determinada vez lhe renderam três dias de hospital – , a ameaça com relação aos amigos e que os pais dela ameaçaram de fazê-la casar com um outro sujeito à força, eles preferiram desistir. Fazia poucos meses desde que ela casara com o tal Hawkins e tivera que ir embora para a Bulgária. E haviam jurado não trocarem cartas caso a situação não lhes desse outra chance.

Era doloroso pensar que jamais trocariam cartas novamente. Dor que só era superada pela saudade.

O consolo era pensar que haviam feito o melhor...

E estava realmente dando o seu melhor quando mais um grupo de vampiros chegou... deixando-o seriamente preocupado... onde estaria aquele maldito vampiro irlandês?

_**Damn, misunderstood **_

_(Droga, mal interpretado)  
_

Já era de noite quando estacionou a grande moto preta diante do esconderijo de Pedrinho. Como todas as vezes anteriores, seu coração estava disparado quando entrou. Mas agora ele deixou de bater uma vez.

-Pedro?

As luzes estavam apagadas, e o silêncio ecoava seus passos.

-Pedro? Sou eu, Sirius.

Nervoso, acendeu a varinha e começou a procurar. E a cada lugar vazio, sua aflição aumentava mais...

-Pedro! Apareça, seu cretino! – gritou.

Nada.

Mas não havia sinais de luta... nenhum.

Desesperadamente, na forma canina, farejou por tudo. E o rastro sumia ao passar pela porta, em frente ao esconderijo. O rastro de Pedro... saíra.

Mas não fazia sentido, Pedro não devia sair... Por que o faria?

A menos que...

Parou, chocado, ao pensar que Pedro talvez... tivesse traído-os?

-Não... isso não... – murmurou baixinho, ao correr para a moto.

Seria ironia demais... crueldade demais... seria o fim.

Nem mesmo um dos melhores aurores da época poderia com Lorde Voldemort e seus seguidores... seria o fim para Thiago, Lílian e o garoto.

E pensar que fora uma sugestão sua Pedro ser o Fiel... E se ele realmente tivesse traído-os?

**_Could I? Should I?_**

_(Eu poderia? Deveria?) _

_**Apologize for sleeping on the couch that night** _

_(Me desculpar por ter dormido no sofá aquela noite) _

_**Staying out too late with all my friends** _

_(Ficando fora até tarde com meus amigos) _

_**You found me passed out in the yard again** _

_(Você me achou desmaiado no quintal de novo) _

O vampiro irlandês estava entre os recém chegados... mas não conseguiria capturá-lo com os outros atacando-o...

Tentava abrir uma brecha entre os vampiros para pegá-lo desprevenido. Mas era tão fácil quanto derrotar Thiago e Sirius quando os dois duelavam juntos.

Sorriu, antes de ser atirado com força contra uma árvore velha... os bons tempos de duelos bobos em Hogwarts... um tempo saudoso.

Onde as preocupações com o mundo exterior eram somente preocupações e os maiores desafios eram surrar os sonserinos sem serem punidos ou poder namorar em alguma sala abandonada a altas horas da noite sem ter um zelador reumático bufando no ouvido... parecia ser há tanto tempo atrás...

E parecia fazer tanto tempo que deitara a cabeça em paz num travesseiro, lembrou quando recebeu um golpe na cabeça... mas antes que se deixasse paralisar pela dor saltou agarrando o vampiro irlandês e aparatando logo em seguida, em algum trecho da floresta que não conhecia...

Rolaram barranco abaixo quando ele lhe atacou de novo... derrubando-o no chão. E não conseguiu reagir por um instante, entorpecido pela dor.

Era um vampiro-bruxo... que lhe agarrou pela garganta apertando-a, trancando a passagem de ar do lobisomem...

-Aquargentum! – sibilou o vampiro venenosamente.

Depois disso o vampiro abriu as asas magras e ganhou os céus da noite...

E Remo encolheu-se queimando contra o chão... seu sangue sendo tomado pela prata.

_**You cried, I tried**_

_(Você chorou, eu tentei) _

_**To stretch the truth, but didn't lie** _

_(Deturpar a verdade, mas não menti) _

Antes de tomar qualquer atitude precipitada... e se Pedro só tivesse saído? Pensou sem convicção... se nada tivesse acontecido poderia pôr em risco os amigos correndo para lá...

Já montado na moto, com tais pensamentos voando pela cabeça, lembrou-se de um instrumento especial...

Do bolso da capa preta tirou um espelhinho quadrado... encarando a si mesmo apenas murmurou baixo:

-Thiago.

Mas ao olhá-lo apenas confirmou o que temia o tempo todo.

O espelho refletia vidro quebrado. E em cada caco de vidro era refletida uma mistura confusa de tijolos e destroços...

Ou era isso que sua mente desesperada via no reflexo confuso do espelho de dois sentidos.

Se refletira o outro lado era porque Thiago estava por perto do espelho, ou muito perto... e se refletira destroços...

Meteu o espelho no bolso ativando a moto, dando meia volta fazendo barulho, raspando o chão e acelerando empinando-a ao pensar na hipótese que refulgia fixa em sua mente.

_**It's not so bad when you think about it…** _

_(Não é tão mal quando pensa nisso…)  
_

Estava tremendo quando se ergueu, apontou a varinha debilmente para o espaço entre as árvores... convocou o vampiro de volta. Contra a luz da lua crescente, viu a sombra vampiresca se aproximar, contra sua vontade.

Quem dera pudesse chamá-la assim também... roubá-la com um feitiço... fazê-la sua.

Junto com o vampiro irlandês, mais três vieram. Ambos o derrubaram, um deles mordendo seu pescoço.

E este logo se afastou, um vapor mal cheiroso saindo de sua boca... um sangue manchado de prata escorria de seus dentes.

Vampiros também não gostavam de prata.

Remo vacilou... já não conseguia manter-se de pé... ah... precisava tirar aquela prata de seu sangue... precisava levar aquele vampiro... nem sabia mais o porquê.

Precisava lutar mais... precisava de Susan.

Quando as criaturas decidiam o que fazer com o lobisomem caído... este ergueu-se tão rápido quanto era possível... segurou o vampiro irlandês pelo pescoço. Ambos se encararam por um instante... e desapareceram com o som de uma aparatação.

-Lupin!

Empurrou o vampiro no chão... este caiu, surpreso. Ouviu sons de vidro quebrando e os berros de Moody... ah, eles eram tão agradáveis, pensou, sentando-se numa cadeira qualquer da sessão dos aurores... eles lembravam ela... tudo lembrava ela.

-Segurem-no. – murmurou apenas, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Iria perder a consciência... Estava queimando com aquela prata em seu sangue.

-Lupin? – ele ouviu a voz preocupada de Dallas – Sirius acabou de sair daqui, você quer que eu chame alguém? Você está bem?

Mas então, lhe ocorreu... uma urgência. Sirius...

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com os Potter? – perguntou, tentando enxergar Dallas. Sua visão estava turva... ele ia perder a consciência.

-Não, até onde eu sei. Vamos, você está péssimo, vou te levar para o St.Mungus.

-É melhor você me arrastar até lá... – murmurou, antes de se deixar apagar, ouvindo, como última coisa, os berros de Moody com fosse lá quem fosse que dominara o vampiro.

Mas a última imagem que viu... o rosto dela... em sua memória. Belo, mas partido. Como sua vida seria dali em diante...

Deveria ter lutado mais.

_**I should have drove all night, I would have run all the lights**_

_(Deveria ter dirigido a noite toda, teria corrido por todos os semáforos)_

_**I was misunderstood** _

_(Fui mal interpretado)_

Se Pedro tivesse mesmo traído-os… pensou, acelerando a moto ao máximo... ele sentia seu coração se contrair de agonia quando pensava nisso... atravessou um cruzamento trouxa sem dar a mínima atenção para o semáforo, ouviu um carro frear, desviando dele por pouco. Não podia voar no meio da cidade, todos veriam...

Ouviu até uma sirene de um carro trouxa com luzes... talvez a polícia trouxa perseguindo-o pela velocidade... não importava.

Pegou a auto estrada, cruzou uma ponte... utilizou um desvio por entre algumas árvores, despistando os carros... acelerou.

Tinha de chegar logo...

Por favor... que Voldemort ainda não tenha chegado lá...

-Agüenta Pontas... – murmurou, para o vento.

_**I stumbled like my words** _

_(Tropecei como minhas palavras)_

_**Did the best I could**_

_(Fiz o melhor que pude)_

Murmurara à toa... percebeu, com um choque de terror quando saiu do meio do arvoredo e pôde ver, minutos mais tarde, o céu... tingido de fumaça. Mas – e ele quase sorriu de alívio – não havia Marca Negra.

Talvez o que quer que estivesse acontecendo, ainda não tivesse acabado...

Contornou o morro, e então teve uma visão do vilarejo... Uma casa estava destruída.

A casa.

-Não... por favor, não...

Se aproximou, reduzindo a velocidade... havia um vulto enorme no meio dos destroços... parou a moto. Era Hagrid.

Ele se virou para encará-lo, o rosto manchado de lágrimas.

Sentiu todas as luzes se apagarem... fitou os destroços por alguns momentos. Desceu da moto.

-Sirius... – Hagrid soluçou – eu realmente s-sinto muito...

Sirius se aproximou a passos lentos... não podia acreditar...

Havia um cheiro forte de argamassa e pó... a fumaça saía agora em menor quantidade do local onde antes ficava uma lareira...

-Acho que a casa explodiu... – comentou Hagrid. – Dum-Dumbledore me mandou ver o que havia acontecido.

-Eu cheguei tarde... – sussurrou baixinho, sem ouvir. Não podia acreditar...

Mas... era só uma casa! Não tinha importância! O importante era eles, pensou, olhando em volta, e não via nenhum corpo, então talvez...

Aquela fagulha de esperança se apagou. Reconheceu a mão que aparecia por entre os tijolos. Correu, cavando os destroços e pedras até desenterrar o amigo...

O corpo dele.

Intacto... exceto por um ferimento acima do olho e um hematoma na boca, causado talvez pela queda do teto. A mão ainda segurava a varinha, debilmente.

Intacto...

Mas morto.

-Não... – encarou os olhos, agora cobertos de pó... abertos ainda, havia neles uma expressão de angústia... Sentiu seus próprios olhos se aquecerem com lágrimas. Nunca havia chorado antes...

Hagrid se aproximou.

-Avada Kedavra, Sirius... ele morreu lutando.

Ele morreu... olhou-o, a verdade atingindo-o como uma pedra... há uma semana atrás estavam reunidos em uma mesa que deveria estar aos pedaços por ali, tinham almoçado juntos, todos, tinham rido, e falado das boas lembranças de Hogwarts...

E agora tudo acabara...

Era como um sonho muito ruim... difícil de acordar... sentiu um vazio em seu peito...

Fechou os olhos dele.

_**Damn, misunderstood** _

_(Droga, mal interpretado)_

Fazia três horas que havia acordado, todo o seu corpo doía, mas ele já estava morrendo de tédio naquela cama de hospital. Não havia jornais ou revistas naquele quarto, e tampouco a enfermeira aceitara lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas ainda assim não conseguia dormir. Seu coração parecia bater de forma irregular, alterando-se e batendo aceleradamente sem motivo. Havia acontecido algo, horrível a julgar pelos calafrios e repentinas vontade de chorar, mas ele não fazia a mínima idéia do que fosse.

Resolveu esperar, porque sabia que Sirius ou Dumbledore viriam. Sempre era assim...

-Professor – cumprimentou, quando Dumbledore entrou no quarto.

-Olá Remo – ele acenou com a cabeça – Como está se sentindo?

-Bem. – disse, quando ele se sentou.

Dumbledore suspirou. Parecia tranqüilo, mas tinha visíveis sinais de desanimação.

-Isso não será fácil de contar Remo, e mais difícil ainda será de ouvir.

Ele cruzou os dedos, apoiando o queixo neles, observando o lobisomem pelos óculos de meia-lua. Fazendo Remo lembrar do seu primeiro ano, após ter usado o salgueiro pela primeira vez.

-Sugiro que comece pelo começo então, professor.

-Tem razão – ele meneou a cabeça – Antes de tudo, gostaria de lhe informar que esta horrível guerra finalmente acabou.

Remo não se alterou; não era burro.

-Você sabe que foi necessário um feitiço Fidellius para proteger a família Potter, certo?

-Sim, Sirius foi o Fiel. – concordou.

-Exatamente – Dumbledore confirmou – No entanto, dois dias atrás, na Noite das Bruxas, Sirius Black traiu o Segredo.

Era uma informação tão inesperada e inimaginável que somente ouvi-la o impediu de raciocinar direito. Não entendeu o que isso indicava.

-Me perdoe professor, mas isso é ridículo.

-Muitos disseram o mesmo – Dumbledore confirmou novamente – Mas para a surpresa de todos, sim, ele os traiu. E à todos nós também.

Continuava sendo ridículo... Sirius nunca...

Mas entendeu, e de repente essa questão de Sirius não era tão urgente.

-Mas Thiago e Lílian estão...?

-Estão mortos. – disse Dumbledore pesarosamente. – E Pedro Pettigrew também. Sirius o caçou logo depois de trair-nos, e o assassinou junto a doze trouxas, ao explodir uma rua.

Era como ver um filme de suspense que no final saía pelo avesso... não fazia sentido.

Nada fazia sentido.

Ao notar seu silêncio, Dumbledore continuou, para acabar logo e deixá-lo sozinho.

-É inexplicável o porquê, mas Voldemort sumiu ao tentar matar Harry, após matar Thiago e logo em seguida Lílian. O menino ficou apenas com uma cicatriz na testa, eu o entreguei as seus tios por parte de mãe. Sirius está em Azkaban.

Devagar ergueu os olhos para encará-lo...

-Harry está vivo?

-Sim, sua saúde está ótima.

Era uma idéia... que doeu mais forte diante de tudo...

-Posso ficar com ele?

Dumbledore o encarou devidamente surpreso. Apressou-se em completar:

-Adotá-lo. Você sabe...

-Receio que não Remo. Ele agora precisa ficar com sua família, ou o que sobrou dela. E acredito que você também precisará de uns dias.

Ainda chocado com tudo... não respondeu. Concordou, sem pensar realmente:

-Certo.

-Deixo-o em paz agora então – Dumbledore se levantou. – Boa sorte com o que enfrentar Remo.

Acenou com a cabeça... sem encará-lo.

Dumbledore parou à porta.

-Gostaria de lhe avisar que a Ordem foi desfeita. Estamos caçando o que sobrou dos Comensais. Um bom dia.

E ele se foi.

Olhou a porta por muito tempo... então se encolheu, segurando a cabeça entre os joelhos. Finalmente tinha entendido.

-Meu Deus... isso não é verdade...

Não pode ser...

_**Intentions good** _

_(Boas intenções)  
_

Ele não pudera contê-lo... era forte, mas não tão forte...

Então Lílian e Harry deviam estar...

Sirius andou pelos escombros, procurando... talvez Lílian e Harry tivessem podido fugir... talvez Thiago tivesse atrasado-o o bastante para fazer isso...

Os cabelos ruivos eram inconfundíveis, mesmo cobertos de poeira...

Teve mais trabalho para libertá-la dos destroços, precisou da ajuda de Hagrid... O único filete de sangue fora aquele em sua testa, causado pela queda das paredes... ainda se podia ver o rastro das lágrimas em seu rosto, marcados pelo pó. Os olhos dela também estavam abertos, desesperados. Ela não queria morrer...

Lílian... Pontas a amava.

Todos a amavam... era alguém especial demais para se deixar partir.

E os dois estavam...

Tudo acabara.

Então ouviu um gemido... tão baixo...

Quase inaudível.

Chiou para que Hagrid se calasse.

-Ouça...

Novamente... um lamento abafado.

Claro... ele havia se esquecido...

Tentou localizar a fonte do choro... retirou os pedaços de concreto o mais rápido que pôde, mas quem puxou-o do buraco sob os escombros foi Hagrid...

Harry esticou os braços para ele, assustado. Havia apenas um corte em sua testa... um raio. Sirius pegou-o e abraçou-o...

Harry estava vivo... Thiago e Lílian tinham conseguido... Não morreram em vão...

De repente as coisas não pareciam tão absurdamente ruins...

-Como ele pode estar vivo, Sirius? – perguntou Hagrid, baixo – Onde está Você-Sabe-Quem?

Algo nos olhos do bebê dizia... que isso não importava.

Havia cheiro de magia negra no ar... mas não havia Marca Negra nem Voldemort por ali... por que ele mataria os pais e deixaria o garoto? Afinal, ele queria acabar com a profecia...

Voldemort escolhera os Potter, e não os Longbottom... eles já imaginavam isso, e era por isso que Frank ainda podia trabalhar, eram tão óbvias as suspeitas de que algo pavoroso aconteceria com os Potter que Alice, Frank e o garoto deles não precisavam se esconder com tanto cuidado... Voldemort havia parado de caçá-los há meses, apesar de ainda ordenar que os Comensais atacassem Frank em suas emboscadas... eles iriam fazer um Fidellius com os Longbottom na próxima semana.

Por qual ironia do destino esperaria ser o responsável pela morte dos amigos...

Talvez pudesse se desculpar se cuidasse do filho deles dali em diante...

Foi quando reparou que o garoto estava novamente nos braços do guarda-caças, e que ambos contemplavam os corpos de Lílian e Thiago.

-Me dá o Harry, Hagrid... – falou, em voz alta, tirando os olhos com muito custo dos corpos. – Sou o padrinho dele, vou cuidar dele.

"É o mínimo que posso fazer..."

-Não Sirius. – Hagrid o olhou. Já não chorava mais – Sinto muito, mas Dumbledore me deu ordens para levá-lo aos tios deles. É o que sobrou da família dele.

Aquela recusa despertou-lhe todos os demônios que haviam nascido com aquela traição. Os tios dele? Aqueles trouxas imundos que odiavam bruxarias? Dumbledore só podia estar lesado!

-Quê? Aqueles trouxas nunca vão cuidar bem dele! Não seriam uma família... Detestam bruxaria! – tentou fazer a conversa parecer racional – Eu... nós somos a família dele.

-Sinto muito Sirius, mas isso você deve ver com Dumbledore – Hagrid ajeitou um Harry muito quieto olhando assustado para Sirius em um único braço. – Ordens dele.

-Eu tenho os documentos de tutela – disse baixo, irritando-se.

-Mas ele está sob responsabilidade de Dumbledore no momento – Hagrid o olhou sério – Por favor Sirius, não discuta.

Encarou Hagrid por muito tempo. Ele era o padrinho! Dumbledore não tinha esse direito!

Mas agora algo lhe passava pela cabeça... a causa de tudo... Dumbledore era responsável.

-Certo... – alisou os cabelos, suas mãos estavam trêmulas. – Mas diga a Dumbledore que ele não tem esse direito... o Harry não pode e nem vai ficar com os tios dele. Os próprios pais dele concordaram com isso e Dumbledore sabe.

Hagrid não respondeu. Começava a ficar sério. Sirius o encarou, sabendo que tinha algo a fazer antes de pegar o garoto.

-Pegue minha moto se quiser, não vou mais precisar dela. – disse, atirando as chaves para Hagrid que as apanhou surpreso com a mão livre.

-Tem... tem certeza? – perguntou Hagrid.

-Toda. Adeus Hagrid. E – se aproximou dele, sorrindo fracamente para o bebê que tentou alcançá-lo com uma mãozinha. – se cuide garoto... vou vir buscar você um dia.

Afastou-se e voltou a encarar o rosto de Thiago. Que ele lhe perdoasse... tinha de fazer isso.

-Então adeus Sirius. – Hagrid se afastou e montou na moto, ajeitando o bebê no embrulho de cobertores em que estava. Ligou a motocicleta, e, com um ronco ensurdecedor, levantou vôo, indo embora com o bebê que tentou olhar o padrinho até onde pôde.

Sirius admirou-os até que eles desaparecessem na noite, e o ronco da moto calasse. Ouviu, então, ao longe, algumas vozes assustadas. Os trouxas vinham olhar o que quer que fosse. Tinha de se apressar...

Transformou-se em cão, enorme e negro, e passou a farejar o lugar. Aqueles cheiros conhecidos estavam por toda parte... rosnou para um trouxa que tentou espantá-lo, e para outro que foi mexer nos corpos. Então, próximo da porta do quarto... ou onde deveria ficar a porta do quarto... reconheceu o cheiro de rato...

Pedro estivera ali... Seguiu o rastro... ainda fresco. Então teve a sua prova... pequenas e minúsculas pegadas de rato, marcadas nos poucos metros de pó de construção. Ele correra embora...

Pedro...

Iria caçá-lo, nem que essa fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

Lílian e Thiago não iriam acabar assim...

_**It's you and I, just think about it...** _

_(É vocês e eu, pensem nisso...)  
_

Ele saiu do hospital um dia antes do que os curandeiros recomendavam. Tinha uma constante dor de cabeça, e se sentia completamente vazio. Era um grande pesadelo... era tudo irreal. As notícias no jornal pareciam trechos de um livro fantasioso. Fotos da casa dos Potter destruída, das festas de comemoração por Voldemort ter ido embora, da rua devastada e os corpos pelo chão, de Sirius...

Quando recebera alta, Sirius já havia sido mandado para Azkaban. Remo não o via como assassino, estava apenas muito chocado. Não acreditava no que todos afirmavam. Por todos os anos que vivera com ele, sabia que ele jamais faria aquilo... não fazia sentido.

Lílian, Thiago, Sirius e Pedro eram sua vida... como tudo podia acabar em uma noite?

Onde ele estava para impedir isso?

Odiava a si mesmo, mais do que tudo.

A guerra encontrara seu auge e seu final ao mesmo tempo, e ele estava enfurnado naquelas florestas, procurando pelo maldito vampiro...

Como podia uma vida inteira desmoronar em tão pouco tempo? Quando saiu do hospital, não havia mais nada... nenhum lugar para onde ir, ninguém com quem conversar, nada que pudesse fazer... Thiago, Lílian e Pedro estavam mortos... Sirius preso... a Ordem acabara... a comunidade bruxa, num ato de linchamento, destruíra a casa que era de Sirius, onde Remo também morava... Susan havia partido.

O único lugar que lhe restava para voltar era a casa que fora de sua mãe... que fora invadida e parcialmente destruída por Comensais quando ele tinha dezoito anos. Fora nesse ataque que sua mãe morrera, assassinada, e desde então ele passara a morar com Sirius.

Aquela casa trazia más lembranças... pensou, entrando naquela construção que mais poderia ser chamada de ruína. Duas paredes tinham ruído e o teto da cozinha havia desabado... quase todo o resto havia sido queimado. E quase todos os móveis que sobraram do ataque haviam sido saqueados.

"Lar Doce Lar"... pensou com amargura. "Não há coisa melhor que uma casa própria."

Entrou, pisando nas pedras e cacos de tijolos... havia até mato entrando pelas janelas. Do que fora seu quarto, anos atrás, só restavam a escrivaninha quebrada e o malão rachado, com as iniciais de seu nome gastas coladas na lateral. Ao dar um passo, ouviu o som de vidro se partindo. Tirou o pé. Quebrara a moldura de uma velha foto... Abaixou-se e pegou-a na mão.

Ah, ele achava que a havia perdido...

Era uma foto da última semana deles em Hogwarts... Estavam todos ali. Thiago, abraçando Lílian, Sirius, Pedro, ele próprio, e... Susan, em seus braços. Eles haviam prometido que todos guardariam uma cópia desta foto, para se lembrarem e tirarem forças dela nos momentos difíceis.

Sorriu, diante daquela ironia. Fora Lílian quem dissera aquilo...

Ela sempre fora assim... especial.

Suspirou, guardando a foto no bolso, sentindo os olhos arderem...

Onde iria dormir dali em diante? A casa estava inabitável... e ele não tinha dinheiro para comprar outra.

Tinha apenas aquele dia e o seguinte de licença do trabalho... e o Departamento de Eliminação das Criaturas Mágicas se recusara a pagar o hospital, alegando que ele havia se ferido fora do país – estivera caçando o vampiro na fronteira – e que lá estava ilegalmente. Adiantava argumentar que o próprio Departamento lhe pagara para que assim trabalhasse? Ou seja, ele mesmo tivera que pagar aquela fortuna, praticamente secando suas economias de meses. E ele já havia recebido o salário daquele mês, o que significava que teria de se virar pelos próximos vinte dias sem morrer de fome. Alguém se preocupava? Claro que não... que se danassem o lobisomem e seus problemas financeiros.

Não havia mais os dois importantes aurores que garantiam seu emprego... mesmo sendo o seu trabalho ótimo. Os outros que lhe eram afins... não eram tão importantes, o chefe não os ouviria. Tinha a crescente sensação de que quando não houvesse mais Comensais e vampiros trazendo problemas ao ministério, seria demitido.

Havia apenas uma pessoa que talvez o aceitasse em sua casa por alguns dias, mas ainda assim este vivia sempre muito ocupado, não queria incomodá-lo... Iria se hospedar no Caldeirão Furado enquanto não conseguisse resolver sua situação.

Se pelo menos tivesse algo para vender...

"Será que um museu compraria esta casa?" flagrou-se pensando, olhando o mofo nas paredes.

Sacudiu a cabeça, desolado. Voltou a olhar a foto, tirando-a do bolso. Nessas horas, os amigos sempre o ajudavam... precisava ir vê-los.

De Pedro nada sobrara, exceto um dedo... seria crueldade chegar até a sua mãe, quase louca de pesar, e pedir para ver o dedo...

Se bem que... Pedro nunca fora muito bom em conselhos.

Sirius... gostaria mesmo de conversar com ele, esclarecer as coisas, talvez dar-lhe uma surra... mas o ministério não permitiria a saída dele da prisão para conversar com um reles lobisomem, e, se Remo escolhesse entrar para conversar, talvez não o deixassem sair mais...

Precisava esquecer dele... se ele estava preso era porque era culpado, e, se era culpado... Remo preferia que ele tivesse morrido também, ao invés de os traído.

Lílian e Thiago... ele hesitou um momento. Eles haviam sido enterrados em Godric's Hollow, no topo da colina, mas jaziam esquecidos devido às comemorações. Ainda não tinha se despedido deles...

Ah, era difícil imaginar o Pontas, aquele cara palhaço e alegre, morto. Ele vivia dizendo que queria ser cremado, para não ter que suportar gente chorando e babando em seu caixão quando morresse.

Sorriu... Lílian costumava bater nele quando dizia isso.

Uma mosca varejeira repentinamente voou em sua orelha, despertando-o das lembranças. Ele deu uma última olhada na casa e saiu, abandonando-a, a foto segura no bolso.

Não iria mais perdê-la... como Lílian dissera... tinha de tirar forças dela.

Precisava realmente ver os amigos.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, não viu quando uma coruja passou deixando cair uma carta aos seus pés. Pisou nela ao sair da casa.

_**I should have drove all night, I would have run all the lights**_

_(Deveria ter dirigido a noite toda, teria corrido por todos os semáforos)_

Ele correra para Londres... e correra realmente, era burro demais para se lembrar de coisas óbvias como o transporte bruxo quando estava apavorado, e Sirius agradecia por isso...

Mas às vezes perdia o rastro, na lama ou no mato, e tinha de retroceder para encontrá-lo novamente... Estava no subúrbio de Londres quando amanhecia, e as ruas enchiam-se rapidamente de trouxas que iniciavam o seu dia...

Foi quando encontrou...

O cão perseguiu o rato furiosamente, até prensá-lo em um beco... Vendo-se cercado, Pedro voltou à forma de homem gordo que era, a face suada e covarde, um ódio zombeteiro no olhar. Sirius também voltou à forma humana, irado.

-Agora, seu covarde nojento...

"Você vai pagar pelo que fez com Lílian e Thiago..."

_**I was misunderstood** _

_(Fui mal interpretado)_

Era meio-dia quando alguns meninos trouxas viram um homem jovem parado na frente da sepultura do casal que morrera com a explosão da casa... Talvez fosse apenas um viajante, porque tinha roupas velhas e esfarrapadas, e o casal era muito rico. Além do mais, já fazia dois dias que eles haviam sido enterrados, e pouca gente viera.

Mesmo assim, as lápides estavam cobertas de flores, e havia uma beleza muda naquele túmulo. Havia duas fotos, junto aos nomes dos que ali estavam, cada uma mostrando um rosto. Ambas as fotos mostravam uma Lílian e um Thiago alegres, sorridentes, joviais. Remo reconheceu terem sido retiradas de uma foto do casamento dos dois... na foto também estavam Remo e Sirius – Pedro estava no banheiro no momento em que a foto fora tirada – mas eles não apareciam ali.

Ele não conseguia tirar o olhar das fotos... porque a verdade parecia atingi-lo só agora... E a mensagem no túmulo fixara em seu cérebro:

"_Cedo demais nos deixam_

_Suas lembranças consolarão nossa saudade_

_Sua curta vida viveram juntos_

_E agora juntos têm a eternidade."_

As pessoas dizem que os mortos falam em seu silêncio...

Eles estavam mortos...

"_Suas lembranças consolarão nossa saudade..."_

Ele queria viver essas lembranças de novo...

Não havia mais pelo que viver...

Os mortos falam em seu silêncio...

A vida está acabada...

A brisa soprou, fazendo sacudirem de leve as flores sobre a lápide de pedra. Pôde sentir o aroma delas... aroma de lírio... ("Pontas vivia dando lírios para ela...")... essa flor lhe lembrava Lílian...

"Vamos guardar essa foto, cada um de nós deve ter uma cópia dela..." ela sorriu, guardando a máquina, "para nunca esquecermos dos amigos, e, quando chegarem os momentos difíceis, podermos olhar para ela e tirarmos forças dessa amizade...".

Porque isso lhe ocorria agora?

Os mortos falam em seu silêncio...

Os mortos bons falam palavras de amor em seu silêncio... palavras de consolo.

Será que fora isso que Lílian quisera dizer quando tiraram aquela foto? Momentos como aquele? Porque antes... antes ele não precisava da foto, tinha os amigos... agora tinha somente a foto...

Como viver baseado em lembranças e imagens do passado? Ela vivia dizendo para não vivermos do passado...

Das coisas ruins do passado...

Aquela foto e tudo o que ela trazia era bom...

Mas... viver disso? Anos e anos na base da... saudade?

Baixou a cabeça, resignado... não havia consolo para mal tamanho... apenas... o tempo... talvez.

A brisa soprou novamente... trazendo outra vez aquele aroma... e um choro de criança.

Olhou para o vilarejo. Alguma criança pequena chorava lá.

Ao olhar novamente para o túmulo, lhe ocorreu... Harry... a única coisa que restara de toda aquela amizade, fruto daquele casal, além das lembranças... Remo se sentiu um grande merda. Se alguém precisava realmente de ajuda, era Harry. Era isso que iria fazer... cuidar dele. Eles não gostariam de ver o garoto deles com uma família que odeia o mundo mágico e tudo que dele deriva... aquela Petúnia, tratava horrivelmente a irmã, o que não faria com o sobrinho!

Remo olhou novamente a sepultura... se tinha uma despedida a fazer... que fosse feita logo, porque nunca gostara da palavra "adeus". Sabia que jamais os tiraria da cabeça, e que, para sempre, ficaria um vazio no seu peito, e também que sua vida nunca mais seria tão saborosa... que as lembranças seriam a base de sua força e de seus sorrisos dali em diante, mesmo que estes sendo saudosos. Que os amigos jamais iriam gostar que ele desistisse.

Suspirou... se não despregasse os olhos dali agora, passaria o resto do dia junto do túmulo, até morrer de febre. "Não é uma má idéia..." pensou ironizando, secando o rosto desajeitadamente com a manga do casaco. Olhou uma última vez para as fotos e deu um aceno displicente com a cabeça, como se cumprimentasse um amigo de longe. Não que não o fosse... Virou as costas e desceu o morro. Talvez essa tivesse sido a decisão mais difícil de sua vida...

Escolhera estupidamente descer pelo lado em que estivera a casa... Os escombros ainda não haviam sido inteiramente retirados pelos bombeiros trouxas. Parando diante da ruína, deparou-se com marcas de pneu...

Sirius havia mesmo estado ali...

Andou por entre os escombros. Na altura da sala, achou um porta-retrato... Apanhou-o. O casal e o bebê. Sorriu brevemente e botou a foto no bolso junto com a outra. As demais fotos que encontrou – todas com imagens dos amigos, e até uma do pessoal da Ordem – também guardou. Era quase uma hora da tarde quando saiu de Godric's Hollow.

Sua febre havia aumentado, mas ele não estava preocupado. Tinha que ver se o garoto estava bem. Rumou para Little Whinging.

Quando chegou lá, o sol estava quase se pondo. Parou na esquina, de longe. As duas crianças estavam no jardim, os pais estavam sentados em cadeiras, olhando-as. O filho dos Dursley, apesar de ter praticamente a mesma idade que Harry, era enorme e gordo.

Não pôde deixar de sorrir, olhando Harry. Ele estava sentado, tentando alcançar debilmente uma borboleta que pousara em uma flor. Era uma criança sorridente e carinhosa. O primo, então, largou seus brinquedos e engatinhou até ele, e lhe deu um beliscão no braço. Harry reclamou, com um gemido, sacudindo os bracinhos. Os pais nada disseram ao verem aquilo. Diante de mais beliscões e tapas do primo, Harry se levantou e caminhou devagar e desajeitadamente para o outro lado do jardim. Remo sacudiu a cabeça, meio emocionado. A última vez que vira Pontas, ele estava eufórico porque o garoto estava aprendendo a andar...

O menino gordo berrou enraivecido com o abandono de sua nova forma de diversão e sadismo, e a mãe logo veio socorrê-lo e niná-lo nos braços. Harry olhava com sorrisos encantados as flores frondosas e belas do canteiro na frente do qual parara, e a mulher logo berrou para que ele nada destruísse. O garoto apenas olhou com um sorriso para ela... e voltou sua atenção para um gato que estava entre as rosas. Ele se aproximou, contente, estendendo a mãozinha para acariciar o bichano...

Que se encolheu e então o unhou, chiando, diante do avanço ingênuo e inocente do bebê. Suas garras abriram três arranhõezinhos na mão de Harry, que, assustado, caminhou para trás e caiu sentado, chorando.

Nem a mulher, nem o homem nada fizeram, exceto berrar para que se calasse. O menino entendeu tristemente que tinha de parar de chorar sozinho. Segurava a mãozinha machucada, o rosto cheio de lágrimas, e, de onde estava, Remo o escutou chamar pela mãe, baixinho.

Palavras curtas e mal formadas, mas cheias de sentido.

Na ausência da mãe... chamou pelo pai...

Nenhum dos dois jamais voltaria.

E, como resposta, recebeu um puxão brutal do tio pelo braço, que o ergueu e praticamente o arrastou para dentro de casa, enquanto a mulher carregava o garoto gordo no colo, carinhosamente. Diante daquela crueldade, o bebê nada fez... apenas tentou ficar de pé enquanto era levado para dentro da casa.

Remo ficou pasmo. Toda a calma que lhe apoderara o deixou e ele sentiu o peito se contrair de agonia. Era uma criança maravilhosa... Até ali, só havia recebido amor e carinho... Como deveria estar se sentindo, mudando completamente de ares e recebendo tão cruel tratamento, repentinamente? Quantos traumas de tudo o que já lhe acontecera ganharia? Que espécie de vida ele teria com essa família horrível?

Quase começou a chorar de novo...

Tinha de adotar o garoto... dar uma vida decente a ele...

Como poderia dar uma vida a ele, se nem sabia o que iria comer à noite?

Isso não importa... pensou, dando as costas... pelo menos garantiria... carinho.

_**I stumbled like my words** _

_(Tropecei como minhas palavras)_

-O que vai fazer, Sirius? – gritou Pedro, sem se importar com os olhares de quem passava – Vai me matar também? Não bastaram Lílian e Thiago, certamente!

Sirius ficou perturbado ao ouvir aquilo.

-Como você se atreve a dizer isso! Você me enganou! Você _nos_ enganou!

Mas Pedro não parecia com medo... nem arrependido... apenas sorriu, com maldade. Em seguida berrou, com tom de sofredor, para toda a rua, mas encarando-o nos olhos:

-Lílian e Thiago, Sirius! Como é que você pôde!

-Seu maldito... – rosnou, sacando a varinha.

O que se seguiu foi rápido demais...

Pedro apontou a varinha para a própria mão, ouviu-se um estampido, e em seguida um grito de dor. Surpreso, Sirius viu o sangue e um dedo da mão de Pedro cair no chão. Talvez tenha sido por isso que não atacou. Estava perplexo.

No momento seguinte, Pedro apontou a varinha com a mão boa para Sirius e lançou uma maldição das trevas. Por sua lentidão, Sirius ainda conseguiu lançar um feitiço contra o traidor, cujo ataque passara ao seu lado, errando o alvo; ouviu a explosão atrás de si, mas não deu importância. Pedro sumira.

Lançou vários feitiços contra o rato, mas este, com uma agilidade que Sirius não conhecia, se esquivou de todos e pulou para dentro de um bueiro próximo.

Ainda destruiu a boca do bueiro com um feitiço, mas não obteve resultado. Ficou muito tempo olhando para ele.

Virou-se e olhou para a rua... não havia mais movimento nela, exceto gritos de horror dos trouxas feridos. E, caídos pela rua... um dois, três... doze corpos. Pessoas inocentes, que relação nenhuma tinham com aquilo. Todos trouxas.

A explosão do feitiço lançado por Pedro abrira uma cratera no asfalto... podia-se ver a tubulação de esgoto.

Um silêncio sem sentido invadiu seus ouvidos... sua mente parou.

De repente tudo fazia sentido.

Pedro os traíra... entregara-os a Voldemort... e agora, destruíra qualquer chance de Sirius se explicar. Dos que tinham conhecimento do Fidellius, todos imaginavam que fosse ele o Fiel... Dumbledore, Remo, toda a Ordem...

Olhou para onde estava o dedo de Pedro... Este garantira-lhe uma imagem de assassino... berrara para a rua que Sirius havia traído os amigos... e deixara um pedaço seu e vestes ensangüentadas para simular sua morte...

E Sirius nada tinha como álibi... sua única chance seria lhe darem veritasserum...

Qual o auror que ainda toleraria dar o soro da verdade a ele com a tão óbvia certeza de que um dos melhores aurores da cidade havia traído os amigos e entregado-os a Voldemort, e, em seguida, explodido outro amigo junto com metade da rua, covardemente? Ninguém hesitaria em prendê-lo...

Exceto talvez Remo e Dumbledore...

Remo estava em missão... Sirius se odiou, ele nem deveria estar sabendo do que ocorrera... voltaria cansado e ferido e receberia a notícia... ah, e ninguém estaria ali para ajudá-lo... todos o odiariam por ter sido amigo próximo do _traidor_...

Diabos, nem pensara no amigo antes de cometer aquela loucura... traíra-o.

E Dumbledore... por que ele iria duvidar do acontecido, se ele mesmo se oferecera para ser Fiel e Sirius (e Thiago também) não permitira? Ficaria evidente sua suposta traição... ele procurara ser o Fiel... exatamente para traí-los...

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficara parado olhando para o nada, naquela manhã... Mas quando compreendeu tudo, o quão burro e azarado fora, surgiram os sons de aparatação...

Foi quando começou a rir... rir, de toda aquela ironia e crueldade, da esperteza e maldade de Pedro, em quem sempre confiara, daquela sua geniosa idéia para salvar Lílian e Thiago, e que causara a morte dos dois... de sua própria loucura que o cegara e que agora o trancaria por longos anos... de todo o horror daquelas últimas horas...

E, lhe ocorreu num último instante, se Pedro fugia, era porque não podia mais contar com Voldemort...

Não havia Marca Negra... e Harry sobrevivera...

_Thiago e Lílian tinham conseguido... Não morreram em vão..._

Voldemort se fora.

Talvez esse fosse o único motivo pelo qual continuava a rir quando os aurores o pegaram, enfurecidos...

Deixou que o levassem sem resistir, em momento algum.

_**Did the best I could** _

_(Fiz o melhor que pude)_

-Professor. – cumprimentou, entrando no escritório.

-Remo – Dumbledore apertou sua mão – Sente-se. Não esperava vê-lo tão cedo...

Remo sentou-se, e deixou que Dumbledore o avaliasse por baixo de seus óculos de meia-lua.

-Você não parece bem de saúde, Remo... já recebeu alta?

-Saí ontem do hospital – ele não se importava realmente.

Dumbledore ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele.

-O Departamento se recusou a pagar o custo do Saint Mungus, e se esperasse mais tempo eu não teria condições de pagar a conta. – deu de ombros.

-Eles têm a obrigação de pagar. – falou Dumbledore, sério. – Decerto foram eles que o fizeram caçar Balduq na fronteira?

-Sim – concordou – mas isso não me importa mais. Nada que eu diga vai mudar a opinião deles. A captura do vampiro foi útil para nós, professor?

-Receio dizer, Remo, que teria sido se você o tivesse largado em nossas mãos, na sede.

Era isso que temera ouvir... além de estar fora quando tudo acontecera, falhara em seu trabalho.

Seu silêncio talvez tenha sido longo e pensativo demais, porque Dumbledore logo acrescentou:

-O que é uma tremenda injustiça, visto os danos que causou a si mesmo com esta caçada e a total negligência do ministério para com a captura e os benefícios que ela traria... Se Bartô fosse mais responsável... seu trabalho não teria sido em vão.

Eles se encararam por um instante.

-Mas não foi para falar sobre isso realmente que eu vim até aqui...

Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça.

-Eu queria reaver o pedido que lhe fiz no hospital aquele dia, professor.

O diretor o estudou por alguns momentos.

-Sobre adotar Harry, imagino.

-Exatamente.

Dumbledore não respondeu imediatamente. Remo esperou até onde pôde antes de acrescentar, ansiosamente:

-Eles o tratam mal, professor. Não lhe dão carinho. Eu os estive observando ontem... Harry não merece ficar com eles. Não seria feliz.

Houve outra pausa, quando o professor falou , devagar, medindo as palavras.

-E que espécie de futuro pretende dar a ele, Remo? Imagino que, mesmo sozinho, terá problemas para se sustentar.

Dessa vez, foi Remo quem não respondeu. Sim, esse era o maior problema... sabia disso. Havia também o fato de que uma vez por mês tornava-se mortalmente perigoso para qualquer um, quanto mais para um bebê. Mas Dumbledore fora bondoso demais para acrescentar mais isso à sua humilhação.

-Pelo menos lhe dê uma família decente, professor. – respondeu, após um tempo. Diante de mais uma pausa, continuou – Dezenas de famílias adorariam adotá-lo e criá-lo como se fosse um filho, famílias do nosso mundo. – olhou novamente para Dumbledore – Ele não fez nada para merecer uma família que o odeia.

-Entendo o que quer dizer, Remo. – disse o velho homem, e o lobisomem sentiu, com desânimo, que se seguiria mais uma argumentação irrefutável. – Mas nenhuma outra família pode dar a ele o que ele mais precisa nesse momento: – Remo abriu a boca para questionar, mas Dumbledore fez um gesto para que esperasse – segurança.

-Mas eles são trouxas...!

-Sabe Remo – o diretor olhou pela janela, escorando-se na poltrona sonhadoramente – Você sabe por que Voldemort foi embora depois que tentou matar Harry?

Remo suspirou, resignado, e negou com a cabeça.

-Imagino, caro homem, que ele não pôde agredi-lo. Algo o _impediu_. Quando tentou matá-lo, o feitiço deve ter ricocheteado em Harry, deixando-o somente com aquela cicatriz, e voltado para ele, o que provocou sua ruína. Talvez o efeito desse contra-ataque tenha causado o desabamento da casa.

-Cicatriz, professor?

-Uma curiosa cicatriz em forma de raio, em sua testa. Uma marca surpreendente. Porém – ele se ajeitou na poltrona – não é curioso que o desabamento por si só não tenha matado o garoto? Hagrid disse que quando o tirou dos escombros, junto com Sirius, havia uma espécie de barreira invisível, que impedia que o concreto o esmagasse.

-Onde o senhor está tentando chegar, professor?

Dumbledore fez outra pausa curta antes de continuar.

-Acredito, Remo, que Lílian, ou Thiago, ou os dois juntos, tenham invocado um feitiço sobre Harry, que o protegesse contra Voldemort, e contra tudo o que ele lhe fizesse.

-Feitiços arcaicos de proteção por auto sacrifício... – murmurou, baixinho, recebendo a aprovação de Dumbledore. – é a cara da Lílian.

-Considerando o seu conhecimento no assunto ser tão ou mais amplo que o meu, creio que concorde comigo quando imagino que manter Harry com os seus parentes de sangue pode lhe garantir a proteção enquanto com eles permanecer?

-Sim – concordou, um tanto quanto exasperado.

-Apenas para assegurar sua proteção, Remo, lancei ainda um feitiço sobre a casa, com o consentimento da Sra. Petúnia Dursley. Ninguém poderá atacar aquela residência enquanto eles lá morarem. É por isso que Harry deve ficar lá. Os seguidores de Voldemort que ainda estão em liberdade vão caçá-lo, em busca de vingança, Remo. E você sabe muito bem que nenhuma família bruxa pode oferecer total segurança diante desta ameaça.

Ele encarou o lobisomem por algum tempo, concluindo seu argumento.

-É preferível lhe oferecer a certeza de segurança, do que pô-lo em risco por um carinho que ele pode passar a receber daqui a algum tempo, se tiver sorte. Caso não tenha... ele já provou ser forte até aqui, e provavelmente o será no futuro. Não devemos mais nos preocupar com ele, por enquanto Remo.

Remo desviou o olhar dos olhos azuis do diretor. Estava derrotado. Tinha de concordar com Dumbledore, mas afirmar a esta aceitação era romper definitivamente todos os laços com os amigos. Sendo o garoto criado por trouxas, não saberia de Remo, e nem das coisas boas do passado de seus pais. Afastar-se dele seria... dizer adeus a uma parte de seu próprio passado.

-Sei que é difícil para você aceitar Remo... mas este não será um adeus definitivo. – falou Dumbledore, e, voltando a encará-lo, Remo pôde ver aqueles olhos azuis faiscarem – Voldemort, você sabe, não se foi de uma vez por todas, e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, vai voltar.

O silêncio na sala era tão forte que chegava a ribombar em seus ouvidos. Fawkes virou seus olhos escuros para Remo, e ele sentiu a antiga emoção que se apoderara dele e de seus amigos quando haviam entrado para a Ordem da Fênix, quatro anos atrás. Havia uma certeza nos olhos de Dumbledore que lhe dava a sensação de que ainda haveria muita coisa pelo que lutar. Este disse então, com um sorriso de desafio:

-A profecia ainda está valendo.

Cinco minutos depois, Remo saiu do escritório.

_**I 'm hanging outside your door** _

_(Estou esperando em sua porta)_

Não era a primeira vez que via Azkaban... mas era a primeira vez que entrava por ela com as algemas em suas mãos, e um auror irritado segurando-o pelo braço. Conforme esperava, nem julgamento houvera. Da rua explodida, haviam levado-o para a sala dos aurores – onde recebera o olhar de ódio de todos os colegas de trabalho e a sentença de Bartô – e, então, diretamente para a prisão. Nenhuma palavra dissera. Nenhuma palavra lhe deixaram dizer.

Se tivessem deixado... falaria de Pedro...

Mas ninguém iria ouvir.

Não há perdão para os traidores.

Empurraram-no sem nenhuma delicadeza para dentro de uma cela minúscula, quando lhe soltaram as algemas, e trancaram a porta com grades antes mesmo que ele se virasse. A prisão era escura, úmida, e cheia de dementadores. Sua cabeça estava girando quando ele se sentou no chão, ouvindo os gritos e palavrões dos outros presos, reconhecendo muitas vozes, algumas de Comensais que ele mesmo havia prendido.

Esquece-se rápido dos favores prestados por um homem quando se encontra algo contra ele... A sociedade é ingrata e injusta.

Ele agora iria pagar por ter tentado salvar seus amigos e pelos crimes do outro.

Nunca tivera esperanças de que alguém o tirasse dali...

"Bem feito pra mim." Pensou, fechando os olhos.

_**I've been here before** _

_(Já estive aqui antes)_

-Dê esses para mim, Lupin – falou Dallas, grosseiramente, quando Remo apareceu com mais dois suspeitos de serem Comensais. Ocorreu-lhe brevemente que, antes das desgraças acontecerem, aquele jovem auror chamava-o pelo primeiro nome, amigavelmente.

Fazia três dias que voltara ao trabalho, já trouxera inúmeros procurados, e ainda assim nenhum auror lhe reservava um olhar que não fosse de desprezo ou raiva. Estava ficando profundamente irritado com esse comportamento. Como se Sirius não tivesse enganado a ele também!

Dirigiu-se até Moody, que checava a lista dos procurados, e esta, agradavelmente, diminuía a cada dia.

-Quantos faltam ainda, Alastor?

-Enquanto o Bartolomeu não me aparecer com mais uma lista enorme de nomes suspeitos, doze. Com aqueles dois são mais quantos para você hoje? Nove?

-Peguei-os quando preparavam uma emboscada ao prefeito londrino trouxa, tive sorte, não são experientes. – comentou, distraído, olhando a lista dos nomes dos criminosos presos nos últimos dez dias... e vendo o nome de Sirius lá.

-Espero não ver o seu nome nessa lista tão cedo. – resmungou o auror.

Remo sentiu seus músculos enrijecerem-se. Já tinha suportado muito desaforo dos demais aurores, mas não esperava o mesmo tipo de destrato de Moody. Anos trabalhando junto com ele e ainda agiam como se não o conhecessem. Como se ele tivesse dado pulinhos ao saber da morte de Thiago, ou lamentado a prisão de Sirius...

Encarou o outro de tal forma que este recuou um passo e pôs a mão no bolso, pronto para sacar a varinha como se estivesse na frente de um assassino perigoso.

-Espero que tenha sorte com essa lista e com as próximas que virão – falou, num tom calmo que não refletia realmente suas emoções. Atirou a ele o distintivo com o emblema da equipe de combate do ministério e deu-lhe as costas, saindo da sala. Registrou mentalmente o silêncio que nela ficara de repente, com sua saída, mas não se importou. Tinha a impressão de que cada vez mais estava se desligando de sua vida para algo completamente desconhecido e sem estímulos.

Ainda recebeu alguns olhares desconfiados até sair do ministério, mas antes que jogasse o flú em uma das lareiras, uma coruja passou e largou-lhe um bilhete.

Devidamente surpreso – todos os que lhe mandariam cartas estavam mortos ou presos (este pensamento deixou-lhe nauseado) – abriu o envelope, que tinha um aspecto oficial.

"_Caro Sr.Lupin,_

_Temos o prazer de informar que foi conferido ao senhor um bem de herança de testamento do tipo C, e que deve ir retirá-lo nas próximas vinte e quatro horas no Banco Gringotes, no Beco Diagonal. Falar com o duende Clipes. _

_Atenciosamente,_

_Mirela Dickens_

_Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia."_

Uma herança de testamento? Pensou, surpreso, quem mais morrera? O que era o tipo C? De repente, viu-se ansioso. Talvez desligar-se da velha vida pudesse trazer alguma sorte para a nova.

Rumou diretamente para o Beco Diagonal, e de lá caminhou para o Gringotes. Fazia muito tempo que não entrava lá para retirar alguma coisa...

-Onde posso encontrar o duende Clipes? – perguntou, para um duende particularmente narigudo que estava na mesa do canto. Recebeu um resmungo como resposta:

-Terceiro corredor à esquerda, quarto pavimento.

Pelo menos os duendes olhavam assim para todo mundo... pensou, como consolo, quando atravessou o saguão e se dirigiu para o lugar que ele lhe apontara.

-Clipes? – perguntou, entrando no local.

-Sim, quem é?

-Remo Lupin.

-Ah, sim, tenho uma retirada para você Sr. Lupin, venha comigo. – ele levou-o a um conjunto de salas cheias dos mais variados objetos, e disse, enquanto remexia no molho de chaves – É uma herança deixada por Sirius Black, havia uma nota no seguro do objeto...

Clipes abriu a porta.

Remo suspirou... abalado.

Era a moto de Sirius... preta, enorme, deslumbrante, e agora, sua. Não que a desejasse realmente...

Ele lembrava bem quando Sirius dissera que a poria em seu nome se caso algo lhe acontecesse... Sirius decidira inicialmente deixá-la para Harry, mas Lílian ameaçara-o de morte e então ele optara por Remo, e ainda fizera uma gracinha com suas condições financeiras...

"Só não vá vendê-la" ele dissera...

-Assine aqui, sim? Documentos fiscais... a moto agora está em seu nome.

Talvez a moto facilitasse a sua vida agora... Poderia arranjar um emprego no mundo trouxa utilizando-se dela.

Sentiu ódio de si mesmo por não conseguir odiar Sirius...

E, algumas horas mais tarde, concluiu que não o odiava pelo simples fato de que ainda não acreditava que ele tivesse feito aquilo... Deveria haver alguma verdade extraordinária por trás de tudo aquilo, mas ele não conseguia imaginar o que fosse. Sirius era forte... se ele fosse inocente, logo arranjaria um jeito de provar isso.

Como Remo estava enganado... quanto ao tempo.

Azkaban sempre lhe dera arrepios, assim como os dementadores que nela estavam, pensou, divagando na praia em frente à ilha onde se encontrava a prisão. Estava lá havia vários minutos, tentando pôr os pensamentos em ordem, formando planos... e fazendo uma despedida muda ao último amigo vivo.

De onde estava – na beira da praia, escorado na moto que brilhava à luz do céu eternamente nublado – podia ver o contorno das inúmeras janelas da grande prisão, invisível aos olhos trouxas. Talvez, em uma daquelas janelas, Sirius estivesse olhando para fora, cheio de raiva de tudo e de todos por sua má sorte...

Sacudiu a cabeça. Moody dissera que Sirius gargalhava e que nem reagira quando o capturaram. Se ele estivesse mesmo do lado de Voldemort, Remo não duvidaria... mas não acreditava nisso. Um homem só ri diante de uma tragédia quando está perturbado... e Sirius deveria estar muito perturbado com a morte de Thiago e Lílian.

Mas a quem estava tentando enganar? Sirius os traíra... era louco. E não se podem entender os loucos... Talvez ele só estivesse gargalhando por ter completado sua matança ao despedaçar Pedro.

No íntimo, agradecia por estar no hospital quando o levaram à prisão, e não ter sido ele o responsável por lá entregá-lo. Não teria tido essa coragem. Ou o mataria no caminho... ou o deixaria fugir.

-O que você fez, Sirius... – murmurou, para o vento, na esperança de ter uma resposta.

Olhou muito tempo para a prisão... até o vento começar a soprar e a maré a mudar...

Tinha de reconstruir sua vida.

Subiu na moto... ah, como poderia esquecer dos amigos com aquela memória sólida deles sendo sua única companheira? Mas não a venderia...

Sua lealdade nunca morreria.

Acelerou quando os primeiros pingos de chuva começaram a cair... dando as costas para a prisão.

Cada um paga os preços pelo que fez... era esse o consolo do qual se utilizava ao abandonar o velho amigo.

Tinha realmente de reconstruir sua vida.

_**Misunderstood** _

_(Mal interpretado)_

O primeiro plano que formara... unir-se a ela novamente. Não havia mais quem os pais dela pudessem ameaçar dali por diante, e estava certo de que ela não hesitaria em acompanhá-lo.

Demorou quase dez dias para chegar à Bulgária... ilegalmente e sem avisar ninguém, é claro. Tinha como pretexto visitar um amigo – talvez o único que sobrara – mas a idéia principal não era essa.

Era Susan...

Largou a moto em um descampado e seguiu a pé pelo bosque... Estava cansado e apresentava as velhas olheiras típicas da passagem da lua cheia, mas estava contente. E seu coração batia mais forte a cada passo que dava, aproximando-se do final do bosque e já visualizando o topo da casa...

Uma casa enorme, linda e solitária, bem distante do resto da cidade. Remo correu os olhos pela paisagem, procurando-a, o coração aos pulos...

E este deu uma leve parada quando a viu, de costas, na beira do lago, sozinha. Por um momento, sorriu, com a certeza de que sua vida voltaria a ter algum sentido...

Ela continuava tão linda quanto há seis meses atrás...

Então o sorriso se desfez.

Ela se virou, sorrindo para um cão castanho que se aproximava, latindo e abanando o rabo. Uma mão ela estendera para a cabeça do bicho, acariciando-o; a outra mão estava pousada sobre a própria barriga.

Sobre a grande barriga...

Ela estava grávida.

Remo sentiu seu mundo ruir, novamente.

Não podia levá-la... não mais. Não tinha o direito de separar a criança que iria nascer de seu pai, por mais que amasse sua mãe.

Mas talvez... falar com ela... vê-la...

Se fizesse isso, nunca mais iria embora...

Deu as costas, trêmulo.

Havia perdido a ela também...

Quando chegou junto à moto, deixou-se cair no chão, os olhos extravasando toda a dor dos últimos dias.

Ainda não havia chorado de verdade...

Depois de alguns minutos, foi embora.

Susan caminhou devagar para a casa, o cão a acompanhando, a mão na barriga. Olhava o céu, saudosa. Nos últimos momentos, seu coração havia batido de tal forma que ela se sentira sufocada. Pensou que talvez fosse o Sol, mas seus pensamentos... não se afastavam dele. Sabia que era ele.

Pensara muito nele nos últimos dias, com as notícias nos jornais. Ainda não acreditava... mas seu marido não a deixara ir ao enterro de Lilly e Thiago. E Sirius... não podia ser verdade. E Harry, tendo de viver com os tios! O mundo enlouquecera, desabara, e ela, tão distante daquilo, só conseguia pensar em como Remo deveria estar, com tudo o que acontecera. Como estaria ele? O... pai do filho que esperava?

Hawkins não sabia, mas o filho não era dele e ela não se sentia nem um pouco mal em lhe esconder isto. Se sentia tão agoniada ultimamente que discutira várias vezes com ele naquela semana. Por que Remo não respondera a carta que enviara? Será que Blackbird não a havia entregado? Mas ele voltara com o bico vazio... apesar de às vezes ter o odioso costume de não esperar um resposta, ele nunca havia feito isso com Remo. Acreditava tão plenamente que o... seu lobo... fosse aceitar que seu coração se contraía só em pensar em uma resposta negativa... Ele tinha de aceitar.

Aceitar fugir com ela e o filho, adotarem Harry, criarem os dois juntos... não havia mais ninguém que seus pais pudessem ameaçar, seus caminhos estavam livres... era perfeito.

Entrou na casa sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos.

"Por favor Remo... responde."

-Remo! – Rufus arregalou os olhos ao abrir a porta – Caramba!

O abraço que se seguiu foi apertado e um tanto quanto doloroso.

-Entre, eu fiquei sabendo das notícias, sabe, mas não pude ir vê-los ainda, estava no hospital até alguns dias atrás... – ele falava, enquanto enchia duas xícaras com chá.

Rufus Wolfgang era um homem que conhecera no curso de especialização em magia, era grande e tinha cabelos ruivos com uma única mecha negra no alto, e um bom amigo. Caçador de vampiros – apesar de ter pavor deles – era bastante destrambelhado e constantemente falava mais do que devia. Também era um animago ilegal, transformando-se num modesto lobo-guará, motivo pelo qual muitas vezes era chamado de "Guaraná".

-Você também estava no hospital? O que houve? – perguntou, tentando afastar os pensamentos... dela.

-Ah, um grupo de vampiros, sabe como é... Tenho de capturar um bulgariano que é osso duro de roer. – ele se sentou com a xícara de chá na mão e oferecendo a outra ao lobisomem. O encarou: - E você?

-Bem... como você pode ver, nos últimos dias minha vida se transformou num monte de cocô, mas estou tentando superar. Você pode me ajudar nisso, se quiser – falou, depressa. O outro olhou, curioso – Tem um emprego pra mim?

Rufus fingiu-se indignado.

-Você veio até aqui só para me pedir emprego?

-Na verdade, vim para dar oi também... Tem? – sorriu.

-Detesto quando você sorri assim... preciso de ajuda com o bulgariano, se quiser. – Remo concordou com a cabeça, agradecendo – Ele costuma andar pelas florestas do norte, bem perto de onde a Susan mora...

Ele reparou que falara demais, quando o sorriso de Remo murchou.

-Que foi? Ah, desculpa!

-Não, tudo bem – sacudiu a cabeça – Eu vim de lá agora...

-É? – Rufus pareceu ansioso – Sabe cara, por que você não a rouba e vai embora com ela? Não há mais nada no caminho.

"Sabe Rufus... você realmente fala demais..." pensou, com desânimo.

-Porque ela está grávida – respondeu, sem emoção.

Rufus pareceu murchar também.

-Certo... calo minha boca. Sinto muito, cara, realmente... Vocês formavam um par bonito. Mas, se quiser o emprego, ele é todo seu, pelo menos por um tempo.

-Vou querer sim, estou precisando... obrigado.

-Não parece estar precisando, com um motocão daqueles... – comentou o animago, olhando pela janela.

-Eu a ganhei do testamento de Sirius, é a única coisa de valor que tenho.

Rufus se virou e o olhou de frente por um tempo, a moita que era seu cabelo reluzindo ao sol que adentrava da janela.

-Se quiser ficar aqui em casa por um tempo, até se organizar e às idéias também...

-Muito obrigado Guaraná... realmente. Você...

-Ah, eu sei que você me ama, não precisa dizer mais nada! – ele arrancou a xícara de sua mão, rindo, e acrescentou animadamente: – Finalmente arranjei alguém para lavar as minhas meias!

-O quê? – Remo riu, com sinceridade, algo que não fazia há muito tempo. – Seu cretino...

Talvez fosse disso que estivesse precisando para voltar a ficar de pé... ajuda. Alguém que o apoiasse, pelo menos por algum tempo. Sentira, ao ver sua ex-noiva, naquela manhã, que todos os seus laços com o passado haviam sido cortados.

Agora tinha de formar novos, com o futuro...

Apenas não tinha mais muita idéia de como faria isso.

Era apenas uma questão de tempo...

_**I stumbled like my words** _

_(Tropecei como minhas palavras) _

_**Did the best I could** _

_(Fiz o melhor que pude) _

_**Damn, misunderstood** _

_(Droga, mal interpretado) _

Já havia perdido a conta de quantos horríveis dias já passara ali. Era a coisa mais horrorosa e desesperadora de toda a sua vida, tudo somado. Era Azkaban, a prisão. Sua prisão.

E mais um dia sentado contra a porta da cela, olhando fixo pela janela, a única da prisão tampada pelo velho pinheiro apodrecido. A única pela qual nem mesmo a luz pálida de um céu eternamente cinza podia entrar. Sua cela era apenas escuridão. E seus pensamentos...

Os rostos deles não paravam de lhe passar diante dos olhos... a casa destruída, ou a expressão de Pedro... a profecia ou Dumbledore falando sobre o Fiel... e principalmente... ele mesmo negando ser e apontando Pedro... para ser um blefe, uma forma de salvá-los.

E não de assassiná-los.

Era isso que era. Assassino. De Lílian e Thiago.

Era quando se levantava e andava pela cela... tentando não se desesperar.

Numa dessas a viu entrar com seus companheiros Comensais... Bellatriz. Sua prima.

Nessa época já havia parado de gritar, ou fazer barulho. Estava na época do silêncio, a mais comprida e que mais destruía a alma de uma pessoa em Azkaban. Era a época em que os gritos dos outros irritavam... e não era o único a berrar coisas como "cala a boca" quando os mais novos começavam a gritar, de noite... mas foi um dos que mais rápido aprendia a engolir tudo... olhando eternamente para a parede, dormindo a maior parte do tempo... porque não fazia diferença... ia morrer igual... a cela sempre escura e fria o fizera adoecer, e se sentia sempre mais fraco... e como ninguém dera sinal de querer lhe tirar dali... se dera como perdido.

E numa noite, quando escutava somente os trovões e resmungos dos outros... sabia apenas estar caído no chão... arrasado pela vida o suficiente para desistir de tudo, torcendo para morrer.

Foi quando um raio bateu na árvore... causando gritos débeis pelo corredor, despertando-o brevemente... sentiu a chuva que entrava pela janela desbloqueada lhe bater no rosto... despertando-o, trazendo-o de volta...

Se levantou e foi para a janela... com grades, mas era maravilhoso sentir a chuva no rosto... lembrando os velhos tempos... principalmente os de batedor do time... vento e chuva no rosto...

E quando os poucos raios laranjas do sol do leste tingiram brevemente o céu cinza-chumbo da região, sentiu algo diferente de tudo o que já sentira desde que haviam enterrado-o vivo em Azkaban... Algo de seu antigo espírito.

Afinal não poderia morrer ali, como um criminoso... era inocente... e apesar de tudo... um dia ia provar sua inocência, nem que morresse para isso. O mundo todo acreditava que ele traíra os Potter. Mas Sirius não se perdoaria se o filho deles passasse a vida acreditando nisso também. Não o filho de seu melhor amigo...

Afinal, definitivamente não podia morrer ali. Era inocente. E iria provar que todos tinham entendido errado. Não matara Lílian e Thiago...

Por intenção.

_**Intentions good.**_

_(Boas intenções.) _

**Misunderstood – Bon Jovi**

**Should I? ****Could I? **- Eu deveria? Poderia?  
**Have said the wrong things right a thousand times** - Disse certo as coisas erradas um milhão de vezes  
**If I could just rewind, I see it in my mind** - Se pudesse apenas voltar, veria na minha mente  
**If I could turn back time, you'd still be mine** - Se pudesse voltar no tempo, você ainda seria minha

**You cried, I died** - Você chorou, eu morri  
**I should have shut my mouth, things headed south** - Deveria ter calado minha boca, as coisas pioraram  
**As the words slipped off my tongue, they sounded dumb** - Quando as palavras saíram da minha boca, soaram estúpidas  
**If this old heart could talk, it'd say you're the one** - Se esse coração velho pudesse falar, diria que você é a única  
**I'm wasting time when I think about it** - Estou perdendo tempo pensando nisso

**I should have drove all night, I would have run all the lights** - Deveria ter dirigido a noite toda, teria corrido por todos os semáforos  
**I was misunderstood** - Fui mal interpretado  
**I stumbled like my words** - Tropecei como minhas palavras  
**Did the best I could** - Fiz o melhor que pude  
**Damn, misunderstood** - Droga, mal interpretado

**Could I? Should I?** - Eu poderia? Deveria?  
**Apologize for sleeping on the couch that night** - Me desculpar por ter dormido no sofá aquela noite  
**Staying out too late with all my friends** - Ficando fora até tarde com meus amigos  
**You found me passed out in the yard again** - Você me achou desmaiado no quintal de novo

**You cried, I tried** - Você chorou, eu tentei  
**To stretch the truth, but didn't lie** - Deturpar a verdade, mas não menti

**It's not so bad when you think about it**… - Não é tão mal quando pensa nisso…

**I should have drove all night, I would have run all the lights** - Deveria ter dirigido a noite toda, teria corrido por todos os semáforos  
**I was misunderstood** - Fui mal interpretado  
**I stumbled like my words** - Tropecei como minhas palavras  
**Did the best I could** - Fiz o melhor que pude  
**Damn, misunderstood** - Droga, mal interpretado  
**Intentions good** – Boas intenções

**It's you and I, just think about it...** - É você e eu, pense nisso...

**I should have drove all night, I would have run all the lights** - Deveria ter dirigido a noite toda, teria corrido por todos os semáforos  
**I was misunderstood** - Fui mal interpretado  
**I stumbled like my words** - Tropecei como minhas palavras  
**Did the best I could** - Fiz o melhor que pude

**I 'm hanging outside your door** - Estou esperando em sua porta  
**I've been here before** - Já estive aqui antes  
**Misunderstood** - Mal interpretado  
**I stumbled like my words** - Tropecei como minhas palavras  
**Did the best I could** - Fiz o melhor que pude  
**Damn, misunderstood** - Droga, mal interpretado  
**Intentions good.** – Boas intenções. 


End file.
